End of Halo?
by Tsukasagoeth
Summary: What would happen if, during the attack on NERV in End of Evangelion, Tokyo-3 was transported to Halo? Update: Chapter 5 done, secondary genre changed from humor to angst
1. And so it Begins

An End of Evangelion/Halo Crossover  
  
"End of Halo?!?"  
  
By Tsukasagoeth Part 1: "And so it Begins"  
  
Annoying Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Xbox, or Halo. Evangelion and End of Evangelion belong to Gainax and Hideaki Anno. Xbox belongs to Microsoft, and Halo belongs to Bungie Studios.  
  
"Get Moving, Chief!" Cortana yelled over the noise of the M12 "Warthog LRV. The Warthog was racing to get away from 4 Covenant Ghosts, and the Ghosts were gaining.  
  
On Earth, more than 500 years in the past, NERV is preparing for an attack. After a failed attempt to hack into the MAGI, SEELE plans to use the JSSDF to terminate the only obstacle between them and Third Impact:  
  
NERV.  
  
(Author's note: Yeah, Right. Welcome to Crossoverville, here's your plot twist.)  
  
Suddenly, all of Tokyo-3 vanished.  
  
---Halo World---  
  
"What is THAT thing, Sir?!?" one of the Marines in Master Chief's Warthog said, pointing at the CITY that appeared out of nowhere. "We're heading into it." the Master Chief said. Driving into the city, a Marine noticed the Ghosts turning around. "Hold on, I'll check the Covenant BattleNet," Cortana said. After a short pause, she continued. "Apparently, the Covenant are absolutely terrified that this city is filled with Human reinforcements! And.. Oh my god. What the hell are those?" Huge, white birds were circling in the air, like vultures. They were far too large to be birds, though. "Move, Chief, Move! I've scanned the schematics of the city. Take a right here! I should be able to call an automated tram to get us out of here." Cortana yelled, as the Warthog stormed forward. A tram appeared, with half a red leaf as the symbol, with "NERV" where the other half should be.  
  
---End of Chapter 1--- Review this when you get a chance, I'll keep going and hopefully get my other fics up soon. 


	2. What the?

An End of Evangelion/Halo Crossover  
End of Halo?  
  
Chapter two: What the....  
  
*Author's note: Check chapter one for the annoying disclaimer*  
  
"Alright, Chief, go in through here." Cortana said. The Warthog had a tough time squeezing into the NERV tram, but eventually, it got in and the tram left for NERV HQ.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Misato demanded. "I mean, first someone tries to hack into the MAGI System, I'm pretty sure something's going to attack, and know the power went out. All over NERV, the power was returning, but slowly. "Major Katsarugi! One of our autotrams in inbound towards the Geofront!" Makoto Hyuga said. "What?!?" Misato yelled. "Get the geofront on high-alert status! There is a possibility of multiple attacks!"  
  
In the tram, Master Chief and his Marine crew started to hear the sirens. "High alert... alert... probability of multiple enemy attacks..." Suddenly, the tram stopped. "Alright, let's gets mov-" Cortana said, but cut own sentence off. "There's a Geofront here? I've heard of these, but I didn't think one would be on Halo..." Master Chief drove into a pyramid-like structure, and saw seven humans coming in. "Who are you guys?" One of the marines asked. "I am Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Sub-Commander of NERV. This is Major Misato Katsarugi." Fuyutsuki said. Fuyutsuki and Misato were in uniform, escorted by five heavily armed guards, and even Misato had brought her pistol. "I'm the Master Chief, and this is Sergeant Johnson, and Pvt. Chips Dubbo. And this," Chief said, pointing at the back of his armor, "is Cortana." "Your armor's name is Cortana?" a confused Misato replyed. "No," a different voice said. "I'm Cortana, an Artifical Intelligence unit for the UNSC Halcyon-class cruiser, the Pillar of Autumn. This armor is MJOLNIR-Class Battle Armor." out of the seven NERV members, Misato was first to stop gaping at this new technology, and ask, "What year is it?" Sgt. Johnson took this one. "It's 2552. What do you mean, what year is it?" "Well, we are, or were, on earth, and the year was 2015." Misato said. "How'd they get to Halo?" Cortana said aloud. "Well, we're not going to get anywhere standing here, come on in." Misato said.  
  
-At NERV-  
  
"I see," Ikari Gendo said after hearing Cortana's explanation. "So supposedly, something happened to bring all of Tokyo-3 to this ringworld you call Halo, 537 years in our future." "Yes, that's about it," Cortana replied. "Well, Major Katsarugi, take them to their quarters," Gendo said.  
  
-At Misato's Apartment-  
  
"Misato, isn't it crowded enough in here already?" Shinji said. "Shinji," Misato argued, "They're just going to be in here until I can arrange for them to get private quarters. Hey, where'd he go?" "Oh crap." Sgt. Johnson said. "What?" Misato replied, walking over to the window. "Is he out ther- HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT THING?" Shinji was running towards NERV HQ with a strange metal pole in his hands. The Master Chief ducked under the doorway as not to hit his helmet, and looked out the window. "Oh crap, he got to my Shotgun..."  
  
-End of chapter 2-  
  
Plz Read and Review! This is my first published fanfic, so constructive criticism in encouraged. 


	3. Oh, Crap!

An End of Evangelion/Halo Crossover  
End of Halo?  
  
Chapter three: Oh, Crap!  
  
*Author's note: Check chapter one for the annoying disclaimer*  
  
A loud screeching sound could be heard as Misato's sports car and the Master Chief's Warthog peeled out to catch Shinji.  
  
"You know, Chief, you really need to stop leaving your guns lying around." Cortana said. The Master Chief came back with, "Well, I don't have many other places to put them. So how about a certain A.I. tells us how to get to NERV HQ before we find out how strong your chip is falling at 80 miles per hour?"  
  
When Misato and the Marines arrived at NERV, Shinji was nowhere in sight. "Jeez," said the Master Chief while exiting the Warthog, "how can he be faster than a vehicle?"  
  
At NERV, a knocking could be heard at Commander Ikari's office. "Come in." Ikari said, but the knocking was replaced by a loud noise, like a gunshot from a shotgun. On the other end of the fallen door stand one Shinji and one smoking shotgun. "What do you want," Gendo said, keeping a poker face even in the face of a gun. "What I want," Shinji said, "is to take you down." 


	4. Back To Business

End of Halo – An Evangelion/Halo Crossover. By Alishin2015 Chapter 4 "Back in Business"  
  
Continued from chapter 3 – "What I want," Shinji Ikari said, "is to take you down." Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father, sat in his chair. Shinji slowly approached, shotgun in hand, speaking to Gendo. "You were never there for me," Shinji continued. "You forced me into piloting the Evangelion. You ruined a perfectly normal life. You made me kill Toji! The one friend I made in this hellhole! You did it!" Just then, words came to Shinji's mind. Words from Ryoji Kaji.  
  
Kaji said, in the secret shelter underground where they sat, "Neither of us deserves to be happy," Kaji said, after telling Shinji the story of how he met Misato, and the story of his sorrow-filled childhood. "and... Shinji... neither do you." Shinji responded, "What do you mean... I'm not the same as you... are... you... You're talking about Toji?! That wasn't my fault. Dad did it. Toji died because of Dad!" "And you..." Kaji said, "just watched." "You could've stopped it if you tried. If you had fought before they switched over to the Dummy System, you might have been able to defeat the angel, and save Suzuhara." "But... you didn't. Suzuhara died... and you survived. Just like how I survived by trading my brother's life. And how Katsuragi survived by trading her father."  
  
Shinji thought to himself. I did do it, didn't I? But Dad played a role. I can kill him now. I can avenge Toji now! Shinji tightened down on the trigger, seconds from killing the man he hated. Then, a green metal arm swooped Shinji up from behind.  
  
Master Chief had to be careful. If he put too much pressure on Shinji, he would break in half. If he didn't grab Shinji hard enough, he would slip out and kill Gendo. That couldn't happen, even as much as Master Chief didn't like Gendo, himself. "Let me go!" was the first thing Shinji shouted after being picked up. Master Chief sounded... inhuman to Shinji through the helmet filters. "Come on, Ikari. You're needed elsewhere." Master Chief grabbed the shotgun, and tossed it to Misato, who had barely caught up. "Major," he said, his enhanced hearing sensing her running down the hall. "You might need this." As the Marines caught up, Cortana outlined the plan. "Alright, an organization called SEELE has sent troops into the Geofront. We need to get back to the Warthog, then get to the Eva hangers, so Shinji can get into Unit 01." "I won't do it." Misato was shocked by Shinji's response. I'm going to hate myself for this, Misato thought. She walked over and slapped Shinji. "Damnit, Ikari, we need you out there. The Mass Production Evas will kill everyone if you don't stop them. They'll kill the Master Chief, Gendo, Asuka, Everyone." Misato knew she had struck home mentioning Asuka. Even if he would never admit it, Shinji would never sit by to see Asuka die. "Fine," Shinji said reluctantly, after a short wait. "I'll do it." "Good," Misato said. "Chief, you take point." The Master Chief was two steps ahead of Misato; he was already scouting the corridor, Assault Rifle readied.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all the support, EoH fans. It's about time I got the fourth End of Halo chapter out. Stay with me, there's bound to be more chapters. Even if Tokyo-3 is saved, Master Chief and crew still have to get Tokyo-3 back into it's time and place, as well as destroy Halo and the Covenant armada. 


	5. Look at the SIZE of that gun

End of Halo

Part 5 – "Look at the size of that gun"

Author note: Alright people, this chapter's for you. It will be longer than normal since 3 people wanted that, and for the 5 or 6 people that want a better story, I'll try. You people now have no reason to say I make this hard for you guys.

The group of Misato, Shinji, still hanging on the Master Chief's shoulder, and the Marines moved towards the vehicles, but they had a fight ahead of them. The Master Chief dropped Shinji on the ground, neatly knocking him out and ending his whining. "Whiny ass," Master Chief allowed himself. "Alright, watch it, we've got soldiers around the corner. The Master Chief came around the corner, surprising a squad of SEELE troops. He opened up with his assault rifle, mowing the troops down. One took a burst in the head, blood spurting from the wound. A second soldier took a bullet in the chest, piercing the heart. Blood pumping to the heart spewed out of the hole like a hose. He'd be dead soon from the blood loss. A third soldier was hit in the side and the leg, crumpling to the ground. The last soldier was hit in the chest, and the burst, from Master Chief's experience, looked like it collapsed a lung.

The group continued on, leaving the dying soldiers to their fate. Combat happened in a few more instances, and then the Master Chief's oddball group made it to the Warthog. "Alright," the Master Chief said, "I need to make a call."

--Halo Airspace--

Lieutenant Susan Jameson, callsign "Foe Hammer" was carting a squad of Marines back to Alpha Base, the human camp, when the radio sounded up. "_Echo-419,_" the buzzy radio voice said, "_This is Cortana. We need backup and, well, the Master Chief's favorite toy. Transmitting coordinates._" "Roger that, Cortana, glad to hear you. I'll pick up the Chief's toy and a couple troops from Alpha Base and move to the coordinates."

--Tokyo-3--

About 15 minutes later, the Master Chief heard Echo-419's Pelican landing craft coming. As it landed, Master Chief was already getting the makeshift fire team moving. Shinji, who had been woken up, said "Oh my god. Look at the _size_ (author's note: emphasis on SIZE) of that gun." The Master Chief had already popped open the hatch of the vehicle Echo-419 had brought. "What is that thing?" The Master Chief replied to Shinji, "An M-808B Scorpion class Main Battle Tank. 102 mm cannon, and a coaxial machine gun for weaponry." "_Master Chief, this is Foe Hammer, we've got Covenant inbound. I made the delivery, so I'm heading back to Alpha Base for refueling._" "Roger that, Foe Hammer, I'm gonna have some fun. You've got cover, so it should be an easy ride." In usual style, the Covenant strike force came Ghosts first, with tanks behind. A Covenant landing craft dropped some soldiers, Grunts and Elites.

The Scorpion tank started moving, lurching forward, then rolling at a steady pace. The Master Chief pulled the secondary triggers, and the coaxial machine gun fired up. Grunts splattered in pools of light blue blood, and Elite energy shields shone blue. The Master Chief then fired the main cannon. A gigantic muzzle flash came from the main cannon's barrel, and a high-explosive shell hit the Covenant group. The vehicles, to be exact. (a/n: dun dun dunnnn =P)

The shell hit in between the Ghosts and tanks. A Ghost was flung forward by the impact, and the vehicle plowed through Elites and Grunts like a blade through wheat. The Elite riding on the Ghost was flung from his vehicle, collapsing in a heap in front of the Scorpion. Master Chief quickly ran him over, crushing the Elite's frame under the treads. "Foe Hammer," Cortana said over the radio, "When you pick this tank up, it's going to need some cleaning." The marines Echo-419 dropped off were holding onto the tank's handholds, firing. Sgt. Johnson was putting sniper rifle rounds through Elite after Elite. A marine tossed a grenade into a crowd of grunts. Blue splatters flew towards the Scorpion. The marines that had been with the Chief from Tokyo-3 hopped into the previously empty Warthog, and the gunner mowed down Covenant. Eventually, at the cost of nearly every Marine holding cauterized plasma wounds, the Covenant were defeated. "Alright Marines," the Chief said, "patch yourselves up, we're in business. Cortana, I need a transmission to Alpha Base."


End file.
